Fault In Our Stars Of Hoenn
by imhungrymakemefood
Summary: Sequal to Dear Hilda, There was another side of the story, left untold. In Hilbert's point of view. He wants to continue his dream. What is it? To become a Pokèmon Master. By doing so, he decides to go to Hoenn, to fufill his dream. May x Hilbert (Sapphire x Black)
1. Goodbye Past, Hello Future

**Player: **Hilbert

**Badges: **0

**Time: **0 Months

* * *

**Hey guys! Guess what time it is?! :D A new story! I love crazy pairings like this ^^ Anyways, the biggest reason I'm writing this book is because I really enjoyed writing Dear Hilda, and second it's tribute to Hoenn remakes! Eff yeah! :D I know the title is not mine, but I couldn't think of anything :x I might change it ? I don't know. Anyways with out further ado, here is: Fault Our Stars of Hoenn**

**Story:A**_** year after Hilda was in Kanto**_

_**Hilbert: Knowledgable, inspiring, and serious trainer for pokemon. He is currently 17, as this takes place a year after Dear Hilda, debuted. **_

_**May: 18. Clumsy, Ditzy, and a determined person. She is a coordinator..however, she doesn't know what she really wants.**_

_**Ruby: 18. Hilbert's rival. Past Coordinator, new trainer. Kind hearted, and doesn't know how to be a proper rival. Oblivious to love.**_

_**She **_was bent down ruffling through her suitcase looking for what to stuff inside her suitcase. I was in her room, reading a pokemon magazine, laying down on a bean bag;dead. The fresh air of Unova breezed in to the room by the open window. The atmosphere around me felt dead, and chilly. It was dark outside, cloudy weather, ready for precipitation. I think the weather outside was doing to get gloomy, just like how I was feeling. It wasn't so bad though, that we kept the windows open, just like how my emotions wanted to feel. I looked outside the window to see what was going on. My pokemon weren't with me though because I wasn't home. My Serperior and I haven't been doing much lately. There is just nothing left to do. It's been a year since I was on my Pokemon Journey, and believe me. I really miss doing what I do best. "Should I wear this dress?" She undressed, right in front of me, and I just stared at her body while she was changing. I know, I sound like a total pervert. This isn't a view you'd want to miss, however. "Nice?" She twirled around in a dark blue dress. "Perfect." I sighed.

I didn't even explain what was going on. Hilda and I were sitting in her room, while she was damaging her closet looking for stuff to pack. By tomorrow, she was going to compete in the Johto league, and travel with her boyfriend, Red. I cringed at the word. I guess I should say it's my fault by not being with her. Or liking her back at the time. What can I do? I didn't have any feelings for White at the time, and she never even told me she was in love with me. She told me a week before today. A day after she returned. I was so upset when Red showed up at the door taking her away from me. Then, the next day, Red was sleeping, and she came over, just to tell me about her adventures. She then said that she liked me since our journey here, and she got over me once she realized she was over me. Well, me and Bianca's breakup suddenly made me think a lot. Oh wait, yes. I think a lot. It gets to the point where I begin to over think, and that's exactly what happens.

She's too in love with him though, I had my chance and I lost it. She's going to Johto tomorrow, and if I tell her how I feel she'll probably move to Kanto with him. She'll never want to speak to me ever again.

"Hilbert. Which hat?" She snapped me out of my gaze.

"Huh?"

She asked me which hat looks nice on her, but to be honest...anything looks nice to her. I played eenie meenie to my self to pick the hat, because I just didn't know. "Left." I blankly just stare at her, as she untied her hair. The long, wavy, beauty, just drooped down from her scalp. I'm telling you, she's just beautiful. I just stared at her, and didn't say anything.

"What? Is there something on my face?" She violently rubbed on her forehead.

I shook my head. "Yeah, but it's gone now." I lied.

Just a few weeks ago, she told me that before she got with Red she was "madly in love with me." and then she got over me. Much to my dismay, she gets over me right when I realize I love her. Red is so lucky she gets to have her.

She then was in a hurry.

"Alright Hilbert. We gotta leave." She said, as she walked the door.

I know she'll hate me forever. But unlike her, I won't let her leave without knowing. I held on her hand. I grabbed her face and kissed her. Yup, I kissed her when she's with another guy. She was rapidly tapping her hand on my shoulder, a signal that I should stop. I then pushed her away.

"Woah Hilbert!" She wiped her lips.

"I'm so sorry!" I covered my face.

"Why did-how-what was-" She looked at her hands, confused.

"Hilda. I'm tired of hiding it from you, but I am in love with you." I stood as tall as I could.

"Y-you are?" She trailed off..

I firmly nodded my head.

She was about to speak.

"Don't say anything. I know exactly how you feel. You're in love with Red, and you don't think we'll have a chance. And I'm fine with that." I saluted her.

She nodded.

"Now go, Hilda. I love you." I said.

She smiled. "Thank you for being honest with me." And I watched Red meet up with her, held her hand, and they disappeared.

Well that's that. Again, I'm left alone. Without her.

I went to Professor Juniper to visit her. I have made my own final decision. I'm going to copy Hilda. I won't go to Kanto, I won't go to Johto, but I will go to this one region I read a lot about (Again, I'm a heavy reader) Something that sparked my interest. Something that motivated me to get started. Something that is filled with new Pokemon that I haven't seen before. I can start fresh. That region is the Hoenn region.

Hoenn. I know all about the geographical location. Located on the other side of the world, but that's alright. I'm up for it.

I knocked on Professor Junipers door.

"Hilbert!" She welcomed me inside.

"Good Afternoon, Professor Juniper." I stuffed my hands inside my pocket. She looked surprised. "Hilbert, hi! What are you doing here?" She asked me. I began to tell her my plan.

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something." I said.

"Shoot." She was writing on her research.

I slammed my palms onto her desk, bent down, narrowed my eyebrows and stared into her eyes.

"I want to go to the Hoenn region. I want to start fresh with no other Pokemon. Just like the first time I left for my journey in Unova." I firmly said.

Professor Juniper smirked and crossed her arms.

"I'm surprised you haven't said it sooner, Hilbert. When I sent Hilda back in Kanto, I likely expected that to be you wanting a new journey. After all, you are the league obsessed one." She said.

"That's right. And that's what I want to do." I said.

She smiled. Then, my mom, my best friend Cheren, and my Ex-Girlfriend Bianca came in.

"Mom? Cheren? Bianca?" I asked him.

Mom came with a backpack and handed me it.

"We've known all along that you were planning to go to the Hoenn region." She handed me the backpack.

"Yeah, you always talked about it in Pokeleague book that I found lying around." Cheren gave me a new Hoenn handbook.

"And we want to wish you luck on your new journey." Bianca handed me a locket. I opened it. It was left to right, Hilda, I, Cheren, and Bianca, arms around each shoulder.

"Guys.." I said to myself.

"Don't worry about it. Follow your dreams. Being a Pokemon Master is what you want, isn't it?" Mom held on to my shoulder. I smiled. "It is. I'll be the greatest one." I smiled.

"Good." Cheren and Bianca nodded.

"Oh, Hilbert. I already scheduled a flight for you. You leave for Little Root Town first thing tomorrow morning."

I charged my fist. "Alright!" I nodded. And everyone cheered as I jumped into the air.

Hoenn, here I go. Alone.


	2. Hoenn Alone!

**In terms of outfits, I forgot to add, Hilbert wears his regular outfit, and Brendan and May wears their Ruby/Sapphire outfit. **

It was the very next day, the day before my flight and I ran as fast as I could to Professor Junipers lab. This was the day I would be ready. I couldn't help it, but I was so excited. I finally can do more. Maybe I could even participate in Pokemon Contests I heard about too! I watched them on TV. This one boy, I think his name is..Brendan! He's amazing. I heard he won't participate in more contests though, according to this magazine I read about him. I wonder why.

I knocked on Professor Juniper's door. As fast as I could. Her assistant answered the door for me. "Hey there!" I smiled at him. "Hilbert! Professor Juniper is talking to someone. Come in!" He invited me inside. I looked and saw that she was talking to Hilda and Red.

"Yeah, we already made it to Johto." Hilda told her.

I heard yelling in the background. "What's all this yelling?" Professor Juniper asked her.

"Oh, the Cyndaquil Professor Elm caught is outta control! He keeps attacking." Hilda laughed.

"Professor Elm! Are you alright?" Professor Juniper asked.

His glasses was messed up, and hair ruffled. He had a quiet shaky voice. "Eh! No need to worry. It's that...Ahh duck, Red!" As we saw flames cover the screen.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later. Tell Hilbert I said good luck at Hoenn!" She quickly hung up. I wanted to say something, but she was already gone. I looked pale, and just ignored it. I needed to worry about Hoenn.

"Hilbert! Are you ready!?" Professor Juniper smiled and got her car keys.

"Yes! I'm ready!" I smiled.

"Then, let's go! Time to embark a new journey!" She got her sunglasses.

I got my bag, and my book. I was so ready. We sat into the car, and it was good bye Numeva Town. I rolled the windows down, trying to clear my thoughts, and past. That's all I've been thinking about lately. Now isn't the time. It's time to clear my mind from all of those things. I crossed my arms behind my head, leaned back against the seat and closed my eyes. I let the breeze swift me away.

Yeah, I let that "breeze" carry me away because I fell asleep. Professor Juniper shook me. "Hilbert, wake up." I heard her say. "Five more minutes...mom.." I turned.

"Hilbert, we're here at the airport." She reminded me. "Really!" I stood up, and blushed. I actually slept! **(A/N Notes ^.^) **I shook my head out of daze and woke up.

"Airport! Right!" I put on my cap. Professor Juniper shut the door. "Alright Hilbert. Let me hear ya out. Are you ready?" She clenched her fists for extra motivation.

"You know I am!" I yelled.

"Than you get yourself on the plane Hilbert. And don't fail me!" Professor Juniper patted my back.

I ran to the airplane and turned around. I screamed. "Don't worry Professor Juniper! I won't return until I win the Pokemon League!"

She gave me a thumbs up, and I smiled. I sat down in the plane, and I could see her through the window. "Bye Professor Juniper!" I waved eagerly.

"You seem pretty happy." A man sat down next to me.

"You bet I am!" I smiled.

"Why are you, anyways?" He chuckled, in a way, seeming to enjoy my presence.

"Because! I'm starting a new Journey to Hoenn!" I said.

He had black raven hair, that was styled to stick. He had a red sweater on and dark blue jeans, He crossed his legs.

"What are you going to do in Hoenn?" He asked me.

"Easy! I'm going to battle in all of the gyms!" I said.

He shook his head in dismay. "I wish my daughter could be like you. She's a coordinator. I always tried to get into training, but she won't budge." He shrugged.

"Well, why does it disappoint you?" I asked him.

"Because, I'm sure if you were a gym leader too, you'd be upset if your daughter didn't want to battle you." The words left his mouth, and I remained speechless.

"You're-a gym leader?" I said.

"Yeah. The name's Norman. Also known as a man in pursuit of power!" He said.

"That's why I recognized you. Sir, you are Petalburg City's gym leader! Normal type is your speciality! And you hand the Balance Badge to the winners!" I exclaimed.

"Wow, you really know your stuff there, young man." He smiled.

"Thanks! I'm Hilbert. Nice to meet you. I'm going to be the best Pokemon trainer there is!" I smiled.

"Nice to also meet you. I like you, kid. I wish my daughter was more like you." He smiled.

* * *

We finally made it to Hoenn. The beautiful region, that has many rivers and lakes. The sky is as blue as it could get, and from my reading I could already see pokemon I already know! As we were declining Little Root Town's airport, I could see..what were those again? Ah! Zigzagoons! They were scattering, making way for me, Hilbert, Pokèmon master! My face was pressed against the window, and I was literally hyperventilating. Norman pats my shoulder and chuckled.

"Don't do that Hilbert. You're going to scare the Pokèmon away!"

"I'm sorry. I'm so excited!" I unbuckled my seat belt.

Norman stood up and smiled at me. "You're great, kid. It was an awesome flight. Can't wait until I battle ya." He stood up. I saluted him as he left. I can't believe I'm going to battle him. This is such an honor.

I ran out of the airplane's entrance and yelled as fast as I could.

"Hello Hoenn! My name is Hilbert! And I'm going to dominate Hoenn!" I yelled.

No one listened and a little girl pushed me. "Outta the way, lunatic!" She ran away. I blushed. "Heh...Heh..Heh.."

I stepped down the stairs. Now, what I need to do is find a lab.

I'm ready.


	3. Starters, Hoenn Style!

**Player: Hilbert**

**Pokemon: 1**

**Time: 0 months 0 weeks 1 days**

* * *

I didn't know where to go. I was lost. I found myself in the woods of Little Root Town.

I screamed at the broken branch. I've been running in circles! Oh no how do I get out of here..

I then saw an enormous figure. What the heck was that? It was sitting by a lake. I hid in the bushes, not to scare it, but I wanted to see what that thing was. I peered my head closer. Ahh! It was a giant mudkip! Why is there a giant Mudkip hiding in the forest. Well, the Mudkip wasn't basically hiding. But Mudkip was next to the water.

"This is great notes." The Mudkip said. Ahh! A talking Mudkip? I ruffled the bushes to get a better look and then tripped and fell. "Ah!" I bumped into the large Mudkip.

He turned around, and there was a man! It was a costume? "Ahh!" The man yelled. "Ahhhh!" I shrieked. All the baby Mudkips ran away. "Look what you did! I was busy with research!" He said.

"I'm so sorry! I'm lost here in the woods, and I'm trying to find Professor Birch." I sighed.

"Well why didn't you say so! I'm Professor Birch!" He points to himself. He then turned red and slipped off his costume. "Heh..heh..sorry about that." He got out his bag.

"Hi! Did Professor Juniper tell you about me?!" I grabbed on to his upper arms. A sweat on his forhead appears. Gosh darn it, I'm being creepy again. I alread creeped out Norman, him, and that girl on the airplane.

He laughed. "No, actually. I just heard another trainer was supposed to come here from Unova."

He unlocked his car, hiding in the back. "Come out here. I'll get you started."

I nodded with excitement. My head was moving fast, just like an evee when you feed him some food. I was ready for this. We got into the car, and he showed me the basics of Little Root Town. All I saw were zigzagoons, racing everywhere. Pretty interesting, if you ask me. I saw a few Poocheyena's, but it was all zigzagoons.

Ah, we made it. He unlocked his lab and turned on the lights. "Well, here we are!" Professor Birch said. I then saw a picture of Brendan winning a gold medal. I ran quickly as I could to it. "THAT'S BRENDAN!" I looked at the picture.

"Yup! He's the greatest son you could ask for. He makes me proud." Professor Birch looks at the picture.

"No way. You mean, Brendan is your son?!" I asked him. "Yeah! He's a great kid." Birch said. "He's a legend sir! I've seen all of his contests on TV. Might I say, I'm very impressed." I stared at him.

I looked at Brendan's pose, he was holding the ribbon. There was the evolved form of Mudkip. He was staring at the camera, so professionally, so determined. It's saying: I'm Brendan, the worlds greatest everything.

I looked back and remember watching them on TV. He was pretty awesome. He always made it on the front cover too.

"So, Hilbert. You ready to pick your starter?" He asked me.

"You bet I am!" I said.

"Alright. First off. We got Mudkip!" He called Mudkip out.

I kneeled down to Mudkip. "I saw you earlier." I said.

Professor began to speak. "This is mudkip the-"

"The water type pokemon! He evolves into Marshtomp, then Swampert!" I interrupted him. Professor Birch awkwardly chuckles. "heh..heh..yeah.."

"Next up is Torchic." He throws him out. "Torchic!" His cute little cry was music to my ears.

"The-"

"Fire type pokemon! Evolved into Combusken, then Blaziken, who is Fighting and Fire **I should really refrain myself from writing and listening to music-A/N**." I pointed.

"You know your stuff, don't you Hilbert."

I eagerly shook my head. "You know so!"

"Then I guess you know who the last starter is, Treecko, the grass type." Professor Birch pointed out, he was energetic. They all were. I played with all of them, Treecko wanted to play chase me. That's what it seemed like. I slipped, and fell. I saw that there was water on the floor. Treecko snickered.

He did it. I smiled and I was like "Treecko, get over here!" I laughed. He then danced, and used a move on my face. "Ow!" I laughed. He was mischievous. And I liked that.

"So Hilbert, who will you choose?" Professor Birch asked me. "It's not hard. I choose Treecko." Hilbert smiled. Treecko snickered and danced with joy.

"Treecko it is!" He returned to his Pokeball and tossed it to me. "Treecko! Welcome!" I smiled.

"Here are five Pokeballs you could start out with." Professor Birch also tossed me them. I was excited. I was about to just catch all of them by now. "And here's a town map, since you were lost earlier." He said.

I blushed with embarrassment. "Oh yeah..wouldn't want that to happen again, now do I?" I said.

"Yeah. Do you know where you are going next?" Professor Birch asked me.

"Well, I have to pass through Oldale Town right?" I stared at the map. He nodded and told me I was correct. "Then that's where I'm headed too." I said.

"Right." He nodded.

"I'll be going now." I headed for the door. I opened the door, and light was shining, the shining of my future.


	4. Princess of Hoenn

**Okay, so this chapter is quiet different. In italics, it's still Hilbart's POV, but he's speaking in terms of May. So italics=May's POV**

**Player: Hilbert**

**Pokemon: 1**

**Time: 0 months 1 week 0 days**

* * *

_"My name is May" She narrates, as she was cycling down the road. "I'm a coordinator." She tells herself. "Brendan, is too." She was going faster down the hill._

_"I finished all the contests here in Hoenn though. I would go to Sinnoh, to participate in more. But to be honest, I've lived in Johto before, and I don't like moving far away from home. The other regions are pretty far. I've gotten very used to home. And hoenn is home. I remember how upset I was when Dad told me he was moving to this region. Why, I never forgave him at all. But now I did. And what's crazy, is that I'd never think I'd love Hoenn because I hated it more than anything. Now, I prefer here than Johto." She explains_

_"Wah!" She cycles over a bump. "Also, I'm pretty clumsy." Her face flushes red with embarrassment. _

_She encounters people battling and shakes her head. "To be honest, I don't think Pokèmon are even used for battle. They should be decorated and showcased, and most importantly feel loved." She admits._

_"Ahh!" She was about to crash into a bush. She cycles left and moves away. She screams as she sees another bush and falls into it._

_"Ow...what happened." She feels her head. She then hushes herself as she sees a man and three people who were dressed in mediaeval attire. On their shirts it clearly spelt "P" _

_She thought about what was going on._

_His hair was crazy, just what was he wearing? And his one eye was covered, why was that? His attire was not normal. She didn't understand why. _

_He marched. "Ghestis, we informed the others about reaching Hoenn." One of the men said._

_"Good. Then we can proceed to our plan." He smiled._

_"Plan?" She whispered. _

_"Who goes there?" Ghestis yelled. _

_"Ahh!" May cycles her way out, as she ran into a steep mountain. She heard the men go after her. She had no choice but to cycle down the mountain. May held onto her breath._

_"Well, here it goes!" She cycled down as fast as she could._

_"SOMEONE SAVE ME!" She yelled._

_She then flipped over numerous times and landed on.._

This girl then landed on me as I was walking. She was on top of me and our faces were close to each other causing us to blush with embarrassment. _  
_

"D'ahh! I'm so sorry!" The redness was growing deeper.

"You're so heavy.." I grunted. She covered her face. "I'm so sorry." She cried. I widened my eyes. "Hey! I know you!" I gently carried her off of me, and helped her up. She sniffled her nose.

"You're May! I saw you on TV against Brendan!" I pointed at her with excitement.

"Really?" She smiled.

"Yeah! Brendan totally creamed you!" I smiled back.

She raised an eyebrow. "O-Oh really." She placed her hands on her hips.

"I didn't mean to sound rude!" I said as May looked angry.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"_There she is!"_ We both heard deep, rough, and boy, were they angry, voices. Our heads turn in the same direction. "Ah! They're after me!" May screamed. I saw the grunts before they could see me. Oh no. How? What are they doing here? How did they even...

It was Team Plasma grunts.

* * *

She was pacing back and forth. "May! There's no time to sit, w-we gotta run!" I saw them getting closer. I grabbed her hand and we ran away as fast as we could.

"Where are we going?" She said, breathless. "No time now! These people are just bad!" I grabbed her hand for as long as we were running. She nodded, but then she slipped causing us too fall.

And we were cornered. Before you know it, the grunts appeared again.

"Alright! How do you want me to beat you?" I told them.

"A Pokemon Battle." The grunts snickered.

"Two on Two? Right, May?" I smiled and looked at her. A drop of sweat appears. "Uh-Actually, I don't even have my pokemon with me." She smiles awkwardly.

I gave myself a face palm. "Really? Alright then. I'm taking them down."

They didn't even have Unova Pokemon. They had a Seviper and Zigzagoon with them.

"Treecko, let's go!" I said.

They laughed. "That puny thing is going to fight us?!"

"Treecko maybe puny, but who said he's not good enough?" I grunted. "Treecko, pound!" I said.

"Seviper! Posion sting!" He said it like it was easy, because he had the advantage. Treecko was knocked to the floor. The man hysterically laughed. "Don't think you're winning just because you have the advantage!" I was angry, and I yelled at him.

Treecko then got up. May batted her eyelashes and thought_ I've never seen anyone like him, using strategy, and he knows he's out numbered, but he's still going for it._

"Treecko, do your funny gag!" I winked at him. Treecko winked back. A huge grin appears on his face and he was behind Seviper. "Seviper! Smash that gecko thing." The grunt yelled.

Treecko knew the plan. He ran in circles, he spun around, and around, and around. Seviper was going as fast as he could to pin down Treecko. However, he got himself into a knot!

"What is he doing?" The grunt said. "Now Treecko! Seviper is stuck! Use absorb, and then pound Seviper in the face!" I yelled. Seviper down.

"Don't think you're cute strategy will take me down. Zigzagoon! I choose you!" The other grunt said.

"Treecko, leer! Raise your defense!" I said.

"Zigzagoon! Tackle attack!" He roared.

"Dodge it, and pound him away!" I cheered. Finally, Zigzagoon down. They handed me money. "Don't think you'll hear the last of us." They ran away. I fell to my knees. "Hilbert!" May ran and helped me up.

"They're back...this isn't good." I said.

* * *

"Listen, sorry. But I really gotta get to Petalburg City and fast." I waved my hands in a hurry.

"Petalburg city?! Wait! You can't go there!" She stopped me.

I turned around. "Why not?" I asked her.

"Uh-em-I need you to come back with me to Professor Birch's lab." She held on to my wrists. I looked suspicious. "Really, what for?" I asked.

"I need to choose a starter!" She sweated from being nervous. "But you already have that Blaziken that I saw on TV." I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Can you just walk me there, we're not that far. I can tell you on my way there." She confirmed.

I tried to let go and go with her, but I guess she didn't trust me. The whole way through the forest we held hands, because she thought I would escape. Why doesn't she go alone? Why is she afraid of Petalburg city? At least, me going there?

I have no idea, but as we walked back to Professor Birch's laboratory, I couldn't help to think it, that Team Plasma was back again...in Hoenn


	5. An Old Rivalry Still Gets The Best Of Us

**Player: Hilbert**

**Pokemon: 1**

**Time: 0 months 1 weeks 2 days**

* * *

"How are we lost!" May started bawling, and she fell to the floor. It's been 2 days we were wandering in Little Root Town's forest. I've been lagged back on my journey because of her. So let me recap my week for you. May's a big baby. She keeps whining, and always falling...she's just clumsy.

"Aha! I see it!" I saw Professor Birch's laboratory from far. "I can't walk.." She trails off. "C'mon May! We're going to chose another starter for ya!" I lifted her and placed her on my shoulder and ran. "Let go of me!" She pounded on my back. "Don't worry! We're almost there!"

_I didn't even tell him. I don't want a starter, I just wanted to avoid going to Petalburg City.._

I then dropped her once I entered the door. "Ow!" She stood up. She's still strong. That's why she won't get hurt.

"Professor Birch!" I smiled as I walked in.

"Hilbert!" May was dizzy, as she managed to walk.

He was standing with...no way. It's Brendan! "Brendan!" I held onto his hand, and gleamed into his eyes. Sort of like a fan boy. Brendan looked concerned, as a sweat drop appears.

"Uh-have we met before?" He stammered.

"No!" I laughed. I told him how I was a big fan. He thanked me and we talked a little, until he cut me off, and looked over my shoulder. "Well, look who came running back." He taunted May.

"Oh shut up." May crossed her arms.

"May! It's been a while!" Professor Birch shook her hand. She trailed off, and laughed awkwardly. "Anyways, Dad. You know why I'm here, right?''

"Of course I do. May, Brendan wants to start battling and being a trainer!" Professor Birch told her. Her eyes widened. "What why?!" She yelled.

"Well, we've entered most contests here already. There's nothing much left to do." Brendan blows on his nails. "So, I'm going to chose mudkip, and start fresh again." Brendan explained as Professor Birch tossed Mudkip's Pokeball to him.

I heard May going "Arrrrrr..." to herself. She then yelled. We all looked alerted. "I want to be a trainer too! I'm choosing a starter!" She said, firmly.

_Oh no, what have I just done! Ugh! I'm letting my competition with Brendan get the best of me._

Brendan crossed his arms and smiled. "Of course, May looks up to me." He teased. "Not true! I don't want to leave home, so I can't participate in more contests. So I'll also be a trainer." She grunted.

"Hmph." Brendan replied.

"So, uh May. What starter do you pick?" Professor Birch looked shocked.

"I want to start all over again too! I choose Torchic!" She yelled.

"Copy Cat." Brendan murmered.

"What did you say!" Fire in her eyes- no I saw it. She was mad.

"Well then, good luck May. I now am pleased to announce that we are rivals..again." Brendan smiled. She shook his hand. "Yes we are." She smiled.

"Well..that escalated quickly." I said to myself.

* * *

"Now c'mon May! Let's go to PetalBurg City!" I eagerly said. Now we have everything together. She was alarmed. "No! Let's not do that! You can't battle without experience!" She was giving Torchic a TM.

I placed my elbow on my hand, and tapped my chin. "Hmm...good point."

_Yes. My stalling is working._

"So have you ever been in a battle before?" I asked her. Her face lit up. "Ah! No!" She shook her head. "Really? Not even in contests?" I was shocked. She shook her head again.

This girl was different.


	6. May, You've been Treecko Torchic'ed!

"Hilbert! You're going to fast!" May stopped me again, as she trailed behind me. "We're already close to Petalburg City!"

_Oh no, what if we actually end up going there.._

"I met the gym leader on the plane. But I don't know much about him." I mentioned.

"What? You did!" She held on to my wrists.

"Uh-Yeah! Why?" I was confused.

"Nothing! Just wondering." She trailed off.

"I don't know a lot him, but he does respect me!" I pointed at myself with pride.

"Really?" She looked interested.

"Yeah! He even said that he wishes his daughter would be more like me!" I paced with happiness.

"Oh did he now.." May's eyebrow twitched.

I shook my head fast.

"Well, I didn't know I'd stop by you guys." Brendan shook my hand. "Brendan!" I smiled.

"What are you doing here?" May snapped.

"I already got my first gym badge. Thought I might stop by here at Oldale Town to catch some pokemon here." He said.

"What? Already!" I looked at his badge. "Yeah." He smiled.

"Anyways, May. I'm pretty sure you and your Torchic have been training hard." Brendan smiled. She started becoming very nervous. "Actually, we haven't engaged in a single battle before." She said.

Brendan and I fell to the floor.

"Hey, you. Girl!" This boy walked up to us. "Yeah?"

"Hey! I know you!" He walked up to May and Brendan.

"You guys are awesome coordinators! But May!" The guy's eyes glistened.

"Yeah!" May's smile grew.

"You were totally creamed by Brendan!" He went and praised Brendan.

May fell. "Of course."

"My work is all nothing but hard." Brendan winked.

"That Brendan. He thinks he's all great." She crossed her arms and mumbled.

"So May, do you want to battle? I'm Ashton." He shook her hand.

"Uh.." She trailed off.

"C'mon May, you gotta try!" I persuaded her.

"Yeah, Hilbert's right. Unless you're a chicken." Brendan smirked.

"I am not! Alright Ashton! We're battling. Hilbert, Brendan, move out of the way!" She extended her arm.

"This is great. I'm going to battle second best coordinator, May." Ashton snickered.

May gasped. "Second best?!"

"Mudkip, I chose you!" He called out.

"Mudkip?!" Brendan and I said in a unison.

"Oh no..he look experienced." May stammered.

"Calm down, May! Just go!" I yelled.

"Alright. Here we go." She closed her eyes. "Torchic! I choose you!" She threw the Pokeball and fell.

"Haha, she's going to lose she has a disadvantage." Brendan crossed his arms and smirked.

"Advantage isn't the only thing. She might win if she's stronger." I commented.

"Yeah, but this is May we're talking about. She thinks that Pokemon are used for only contests." Brendan commented.

"Alright Torchic! Start attacking!" She yelled.

...

"Torchic, aren't you going to do something?!" She fell to her knees.

"You can't expect it to just sit there. Tell Torchic what to do!" I yelled.

"Too late! Mudkip, water gun!" Ashton commanded.

Torchic was washed away, but he still stood up.

"Alright! Great job torchic. Now, use your ember attack!" May ordered.

"Toooooorchic!" Torchic gathered his energy.

Mudkip still stood tall. May's mouth dropped. "Why isn't he down?" She mumbles.

"Because genius. You're disadvantaged. It's not very effective!" Brendan reminded her.

She mumbled. "Whatever that means. Now Torchic, use a peck attack!" She smiled, gaining her confidence.

"May! Are you crazy?!" Brendan yelled.

Torchic ran as fast as he could to hit mudkip. "Mudkip, use water gun!" Ashton grinned.

"Muuuudkip!" He used watergun, and washed Torchic to the ground.

Torchic tried getting up, but he fainted.

"Wahh! Torchic!" May ran up to him.

"Here, May, let me show you handle it." I placed my hands on her shoulder.

"Okay, Treecko! I choose you!" I said.

"And I'm staying with Mudkip!" Ashton announced.

"Treecko, use pound!" I pointed.

"Mudkip, watergun!" He commanded.

"It's not very effective." I turned around to May and Brendan. They were standing next to each other and Brendan whispered in her ear. "Now, you can learn something from Hilbert."

"Treecko, run up the tree! Use bullet seed!" I exclaimed.

"Treeee! ko-ko-ko-ko!" Treecko attacked the enemy.

"Mudkip! Bubble beam!" He said.

"Treecko, absorb it! Then finish it off with pound!" I said, as Treecko won the match.

"Mudkip is unable to battle! Treecko wins!" Brendan announced.

"Haha! Great job Treecko!"

I shook May's hand

"And that's how you do it."


	7. May Catches a Pokemon!

I finally made it. To Petalburg City. Where I can finally battle the gym leader, Norman. Specialty-Normal Types. I ran up to the edge of the cliff to see the view. It was a beautiful town, filled with Pokemon I can catch. The breeze pushed me by. I remain standing at the beautiful view. Smells good.

"Hilbert, would you slow down? For once?" May caught up to me and saw the view as she panted. She looked over. "Ahh! Petalburg City!"

"Yeah, we made it? Why are you upset?" I asked her. "I-It's nothing!" She wagged her hands. "Uh-Uh it's nothing!" I imitated her. "Are you actually not going to tell me?" I laughed. She blushed. "No. It's none of your business." She yelled.

"Then let's go!" I said.

"Actually, I'm sort of hungry." She felt her stomach.

"Quit stalling." I grabbed on to her wrist as we ran down to the Gym.

"Hello!" I banged on the door. "Norman, we're here!" I yelled.

_I guess I just have to face my fear. I can't face him just now. After what happened._

May's eyes widened, and she said to herself "Right!" I turned. "What is it,May?"

"The gym leader isn't here! Don't you know? He lives in Little Root Town, and he walks here everyday! Right now he's on his break. He's pretty dedicated to this job if you ask me to walk all this way."

I folded my arms. "Gee, May. It seems to me you know a lot about him." I squinted. Her eyes widened. "Uh-uh! Don't you know? Da-I mean Norman, is well known around here. Of course I know!" She yelled.

"May!" A woman dropped down the cleaning supplies.

"Mom!" She looked surprised. "Mom?!" I yelled.

"What are you doing here?" May muffled as her mother hugged her.

"I haven't seen you lately. I'm cleaning the gym for your-" May interrupted her mom.

"This is my mom. She's the janitor of the gym." May sweated.

"Janitor!" Her mom narrowed her eyebrows, upset.

"Play along with me..please?" She whispered.

Her mom's face changes. "Ah yes! I'm very busy! Now, scram children!" She broomed the floor.

I slumped to the ground. "Now what? I need my first gym badge!" I slammed my fist to the ground.

"Hey, you could go to Rustboro City and battle the gym leader there." May suggested.

My face lit up. "That's a great idea!" Let's go!

"Hilbert!" She stopped me.

I turned my face.

"Aren't you going to at least catch a Pokèmon. I'm a noob, and I even know that you should." May reminded me.

"Hey! That sounds like a great idea." I exclaimed. "We can even train you!" I pointed at her.

Her face lit up too. "Me?" She points to herself. "Yeah!"

I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. She peered over my shoulder. "Whatcha' got there, Hilbert?" She asked me.

"It's my Hoenn dream team. I will catch em' all, but I don't want to switch out. I want to keep the same team by the end."

1)Sceptile

2) Swellow

3)Altaria

4) Minum

5) Gardevior

6)Groudon

She laughed hysterically when she came to the last number. "HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!" She fell to the ground. I frowned. "What's so funny?" I squinted my eyes. "I'm sorry, but you? Catching Groudon? Hilarious!" She wiped a tear.

I narrowed my eyebrows. "It's not impossible! And I'm going to catch them all!" I yelled. She laughed harder. "There are like 202 pokemon here in Hoenn. Do you actually think you can do it?"

"Never give up, and you can do it!" I gave her a thumbs up. She looked unsure. "I could bring my team but I chose not too." May reminded me.

"Oh, I already know yours and Brendan's team. You had a Masquerain, Blaziken, Skitty, Luvdisc, and Roselia! Brendan had a magnificent Milotic, Swampert, Huntail, Delcatty, and Medicham, even better!" I fantasized.

She squinted her eyes. "It seems you have a lot of respect for Brendan." She sarcastically said. I nodded. "Brendan is awesome. I can now see why he stopped being a coordinator only to be a trainer!" I brought my hands together.

We were busy wondering in the woods of Petalburg. May suddenly looked excited. Her eyes glistened as she tugged on my arm. "Hilbert-check that out! It's a wurmple!" I looked confused. "So?" "This is beautiful! It'll evolve into a beautifly." She said. "But it isn't a contest, you need strong Pokemon!" I whined. "No, I'm going to catch it."

"Pokeball, go!" She threw it, and we waited. But then, Wurmple was released out. "How?!" She held on to her head. "May, don't you know you gotta weaken it?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Then how do you usually catch your pokemon!?" I asked her. "Easy! They were all just presents." She blushed. She narrowed her eyebrows and smiled with determination.

"You need to attack!" I taught her.

"Torchic, come on out!" She calls him out.

"Peck attack! Now!" She pointed.

"Tor-chic-chic-chic!" Torchic squealed, vigorously pecking Wurmple. "Oh no, Wurmple used string shot!" I warned her. Torchic was tied up, and she growled. "Now what do I do?" She said to herself.

"Think, May!" I wanted her to figure it out herself.

"That's it!" She snapped her fingers. "Torchic! Use ember on the string!" She said. Torchic finally broke himself free. He stood with pride alongside with May.

"Tackle Wurmple, and use emmmmmmmbbbber!" May pointed to the sky.

Wurmple was getting dizzy.

"Good job!" I encouraged her.

"Now it's time. Pokeball, go!" She threw out the pokeball and it ate up Wurmple. She held onto her wrist and mumbled.

It was moving...and caught!

"Yes! I caught, a Wurmple!"

I looked at Torchic, who hasn't fainted, but he looked dizzy. "Uh-May.." I pointed to Torchic. "Oh no! Hilbert! Let's run back to the Pokemon Center." She grabbed my hood as we ran. She sure knows her way.

"Nurse Joy!" She yelled.

"May! How are you?" Nurse Joy greets her. "Good! But my Torchic isn't..." She trailed off. "Can you also heal Wurmple?" She asked. "Sure thing." Nurse Joy took her away.

"Aw and who's this gentalman?" Nurse Joy walked up to me.

"This is Hilbert!" She smiled.

"You guys make a lovely couple!" She stared at us.

"Us? A couple?" I blankly looked at her. "I don't think so.." May laughed a lot. I laughed too.

"Oh, my mistake. Wait..Hilbert! A girl wants to talk to you on the PC." Nurse Joy reminded me.

May smirked and nudged my arm. "A girl, huh?" I blushed, because I knew exactly who it was.

* * *

"Hilbert!" Hilda's face shined through the camera. She wasn't with Mr. Red. Thank goodness. I love the guy, and I've heard about him. Before Hilda even met him! I read him in books, and how he's the greatest trainer ever. I know I dislike him being with Hilda, but I do respect the guy. When Hilda told me she loved him, I didn't even know it was the same Red.

"Hi Hilda!" I smiled. She looked angry. "Why didn't you call me when you arrived in Hoenn!" She yelled. "Sorry..." I trailed off. "Listen, just because we kissed, doesn't mean I'm mad at you. So don't avoid me!" She laughed.

My heart was jumping. She was so okay when I kissed her. Like it was a laughing matter. I started to get nervous. "Eh..eh..no need to worry! I know it was a misunderstanding." I told her.

She looked over my shoulder. "Hilbert, there's some girl that keeps peering back and fourth behind you.." Hilda trailed off. I looked behind me and it was May. When I turned around, she just froze.

"Oh yeah! Hilda, I want you to meet May!" I exclaimed. May stammered. "N-nice too meet you!" She said.

"Hey! I know you! You're May, the coordinator!" She dropped the phone. "Whoops!" She picked it up. "I'm Hilda, and let me say. I'm a total fan of you, Brendan, and your father!"

Red then walked on screen. "Hilda, you're totodile keeps eating cyndaquil's food!" He crossed his arms. "Hey Hilbert!" He waved. May's mouth drops. "That's Red!" She pointed. "And you're May the coordinator!" Red pointed. She blushed. "I can't believe someone like you know who I am!" She laughed. "Cyndaquil, no, no flamethrower! Hilda, we gotta go."

"Alright, babe. I'll talk to you later, okay Hilbert? Anyways May, nice meeting you! Ta ta!" And she closed the phone.

I blushed.

"Who's that girl?" May smirked and we walked out of the Pokemon center.

"She's just a friend." I stammered.

We were on our way to Rustboro City, and she still was talking about it!

"You guys seem to be close friends to be kissing!" She accused me.

"Why did you kiss her?" She asked me.

"Be-"

"Because you love her." She chuckled.

I frowned.

"Now you're sad. Now you want your sweet Hilda to come here and understand you. You want her to comfort you and snuggle, and kiss you more." She bursts into laughter.

I flushed red again, and I became angry. "WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME ANYWAYS!" I lost my cool.

She was taken a back. "Because! You're new here, and I thought you might need help." She folded her arms.

"Well, I can make my way out of here!" I grunted.

"You're going to get lost, because that's what you're good at." She snapped.

"At least I can battle. You'll be so hopeless and done for! Wait, you'll trip over a log and it'll be over for you before you encounter a wild Pokemon!" I screamed.

Her face turned red and she grunts "Hmph."

We walked are way around, with out a word said to each other. Believe me, I regret what I said to May, it was rud-what am I saying? It's her fault! Night fell before we knew it and we had no were to sleep. I placed my satchel under my head as a pillow, and she used her yellow bag as a pillow. We slept 3 feet apart. She faced me. "Hmph." And she turned around. I rolled my eyes. I folded my arms and placed them under my head and gazed into the stars. I kept my eyes closed.

I want to be the greatest master of them all. I don't know what to do though. This girl wants to be the same, but she's slipping. I think she needs some work. But what if Brendan because better than both of us. There was something about her..her way of thinking in Pokemon, battling, and she's hiding something.

She already fell asleep. And she sleep talks. "Ahh! I can't believe I'm only wearing my undergarments to the contest! No don't kick me out! I swear I didn't know." She mumbled.

What is this girl dreaming about? Although, she would be appealing, naked. I narrowed my eyebrows and blushed. Aw come on, Hilbert. I can't be thinking about that.

The wind breezed and it was closed. She shivered. She's wearing short sleeves anyways.. and I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt under my jacket. I felt guilty. I took off my jacket and placed it on her. I went back to sleep, and dreamed about winning the Hoenn league..

That will be some day..


	8. A Friendly Rivalry

**Player: **Hilbert

**Badges: 0**

**Pokemon: 1**

**Time: 0 months 2 weeks 3 days**

* * *

It's been two weeks since I've started my Pokemon journey in Hoenn. Rustboro City, here we come but it's pretty long. We were also getting hungry too. May and I haven't eaten anything for hours.

"I-I can't walk." She fell. I didn't say anything. She touched my shoulder. "Hilbert..about Hilda...I'm sorry.." She spoke. I looked at her. "It was rude of me, and I shouldn't be talking.." She shrugged.

"Why?" I asked her. "I feel the same way about Brendan.." She trailed off. "You really do? He's single though..why don't you ask him out?" I suggested. "Well, why don't you ask Hilda out? Didn't you guys kiss? So why didn't you get together?"

I clicked my neck. "Funny. It's a long story. She used to be in love with me actually, and I was with another girl, Bianca. She then found Mr. Red, and they started dating. Once I broke up with Bianca I realized I was in love with Hilda. Too late for me though, because she was already with him. I then wanted admit how I felt so I kissed her." I sighed and sat down.

She sat down next to me. "I see. I'm sorry. With me and Brendan, he's just too oblivious." She shrugged. "You guys seem to have a rivalry too." I nodded. "Yeah, he's so nice to everyone and I am too. But to each other, we're just frenemies." She laughed.

"Maybe Brendan loves you. They say, you argue with the ones you love?" I smiled. "Probably." May laughs. She fell. "Why can't you walk? Don't you have a bike?" I asked her. "Yeah. But Team Plasma now owes me a new one. After I met you, my bike was long gone."

*Growl* She blushed.

"You seem hungry, let's go get something to eat." We stopped by a little restaurant.

She sat down across from me and looked at the menu. "Gee, the food is very different here!" I looked at the menu. "So what do you want to get?" She laughed.

"I want 10 bowls of noodles." I firmly said. "Same here!" She nodded. "Waiter! Get us 10 noodles each!" I snapped my fingers.

"Sure, do you got a lot of money?" The waiter showed me the bill. "Eh?!" I stared at the bill.

He nodded. "I can't charge you two love birds on double date though, so why not!"

May and I pointed at each other. "Ehhh?!"

"So the girlfriend wants the same?" He winked.

She wagged her fists. "He's not my boyfriend, he's my mentor!"

Mentor...wow! Am I really that good? I smiled with pride. I must actually be a great trainer.

"Okay." He winked and went to the kitchen. He then came back. "You two enjoy, but not too much." He winked again. Jeez.

"So May, when you're battling a gym leader, you need to learn about tactics and strategy." I formulated a plan.

"We need to train your wurmple and torchic." I told her.

"Right. And you need to catch more pokemon!" She swallows chunks of noodles.

"Alright. Deal." I finished 4 bowls of noodles already.

"Hilbert!" Brendan shook my hand.

"Hey there!" I stood up.

"May, how are you doing?" Brendan peered over. Aww, he asked her how she's doing! She turned her head to the window. "Brendan."

"May, don't eat with your mouth full." Brendan snickered. Aw, true love. Right there.

"Anyways, how is your progress?" Brendan asked me. I turned red. "Eh...what progress?" I admitted.

"You didn't get any gym badges? I already got Rustboro's and another gym.." Brendan looked shocked, when he said another gym, he smiled at May for some reason. Brendan then fiddled with his fingers. "Can we battle? I think you're a really good trainer. So, I'd like to learn from you." Brendan extended his arm.

"Sure! I can't believe you're calling me a good trainer."

May angrily munches on her apple. "Flattery won't get you no where."

"Please, I'm only a coordinator! I'm still new to training. So outside?" Brendan escorted. May followed us outside.

"May, keep a steady eye on this battle." I told her. "Sure, whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Mudkip! Let's go!" Brendan.

"Alright Treecko! Show em what you-" I turned to look at Treecko who tried stuffing ketchup in my bag.

"Treecko! Now's not the time for your pranks!" I crossed my arms.

"I see your Pokemon is a little prankster." Brendan laughed.

"He's mischievous. Go! Treecko! Bullet seed!" I called the first move.

"Dodge it, by water gun!" He used a tactic that had the water gun move the bulletseeds to the left.

"Woah, how?" May watched while biting off of a sandwich.

"My mudkip is pretty strong with his water gun. Mudkip, use mudslap!" Brendan pranced. Woah. For a coordinator, he's pretty good. I've been a trainer forever now though, I can't loose to a coordinator.

I can't let Treecko down here. "Quick Treecko, you can take it in! Dig your heels into the floor." I thought fast. He stood.

Surprise the enemy that's what I got to do. "Use your Mudslap attack again, Treecko." That's it! "Treecko, quick attack, dodge it, and hit mudkip directly!" I yelled.

"Mudkip, let the enemy come at you, and use water gun!" He yelled.

Treecko ran directly to Mudkip, but then was washed away to the floor. Took a lot of damage. I stammered. "But how! It's not very effective!"

Brendan pointed to his left temple. "Tactics, my friend."

"Now, Mudkip, finish it off with mudslap!" Brendan totally owned me as I saw Treecko down to the floor. "Treecko!" I cried.

"That was a great match, Hilbert." Brendan extended his arm. We shook hands. "I guess, I'll see you guys then." Brendan went to take off.

"It's okay Treecko...you did your best." I whimpered. I returned him. May crossed her arms, and slowly walked up to me. "I-I lost.." I sighed.

"So, a loss is a loss?" May shrugged.

"Don't you get it though? He's a coordinator! I'm a trainer! I shouldn't have lost." I raised my voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?! He's a coordinator?!" She became angry.

I stood up and didn't face her. "That means you coordinators have it so easy. All you guys care about is style." I didn't mean to say that, honest. I guess it just slipped out, because boy, May got upset.

"Unlike you _trainers, _us coordinators actually care about our Pokemon. We know how they feel! Unlike you enslaving them to battle." She yelled.

"We don't enslave them. They want to be on outside. God damn it May, what do you think I had to go through to prove that to N and Ghestis?!" I turned around screaming.

"You what?"

* * *

I explained to her everything me and Hilda tried to do about N, Ghestis, and Team Plasma. I told them about their organization, and how the wanted to create a separate world for Pokemon. I told her that N stopped, but Ghestis went at it again, twice, and this time again.

"How could he come all the way to the Hoenn region to do this act of terror?" May clenched her fist.

She was getting angry. "MY BLAZIKEN WILL SMASH THEM." She yelled. She then turned red. "Although, my Blaziken doesn't really fight." I fell. She has so many powerful pokemon, that aren't capable of fighting...great.

I sat back down on the log we were sitting and slumped. She turned around and looked at me "You know what, Hilbert?!" She said. I looked at her.

"Don't just sit there! Brendan can't have more badges than you. We're going to Rustboro city fast, so you can get your next gym badge!" She yelled.

"Aren't we going to rest?" I asked her. She shook her head and then grabbed my hand and ran. "Let's go!"


	9. A Catch and An Evolution!

**Player: **Hilbert

**Badges: 0**

**Pokemon: 1**

**Time: 0 months 2 weeks 3 days**

* * *

"Treecko, quick attack!" I yelled. We were very close to Rustboro city, but I wanted some training to kick in before I could begin. May sat on a tree log, eating a watermelon. I sighed.

"May, can't you battle with me?" I asked her.

"Torchic is warn out." She munches down. "What? He barley battled!" I protested. "C'mon, let me at least teach you some battle tactics!" I agued. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

"Alright, Torchic! Show em' what you're made of!" She spun around.

"Treecko, take stance!" I yelled.

"Torchic, uh..hmm..use..ember!" She stammered.

"Good, good," I nodded. Treecko took some damage, and that's okay.

"Now Treecko, use bullet seed!" Treecko took in all the air he could and shot Torchic down.

"Torchic!" May cried, and embraces the hurt one. "You went to far Treecko." She huffed. Treecko danced, turned around and shook his rear at May. "Hey!" She huffed with anger.

"I wanna say you're improving. But at this level, Torchic is too weak." I walked up to her.

"I just don't think it's right for Torchic to battle." She sighed. I wonder why she hasn't. I mean, she hasn't worked her pokemon hard enough like she doesn't want to battle..

"Why are you so eager on TV when coordinating, but you don't feel like training." I asked her. She weakly smiled. "Coordinating is my passion." She closed her eyes and held on to her heart.

"Then why don't you continue coordinating, Mrs. May?" I squinted my eyes. "That's because I don't want to go to Sinnoh." She crossed her arms. "If you love it that much you would." I pointed.

"I know, and I do want to go. I would love to go, but I can't be far away from home. It hurts just to not be in Little Root Town." She said. "Then if you're not willing to do that, you have to proceed your job as a trainer. That is what you want, right? Remember?" I stood up.

_No, not really. I don't want to be a trainer. I let my competition with Brendan get in the way. _

"Yes. Yes really, I do want to be a trainer." She yet again sighs.

"Then let-" Suddenly something hit me, and flew up, but I couldn't see because of the sun.

"Hilbert!" She shouted helping me out. "Oo..what was that?" I groaned.

"Get out your Pokedex, and see for yourself!" May smirked.

I pointed my Pokedex

**Tailow: Taillow, the Tinyswallow Pokémon. Taillow has a fierce personality, never backing down, even against the most powerful opponents.**

I reached out for my pokeball, and smiled with determination. "Sounds like me. Treecko, let's go!" I yelled.

"Uh, Hilbert...Tailow doesn't look so happy." May hid behind me.

"May, don't you get it! Swellow is on my dream team!" I acknowledged.

I saw Treecko preform a mischievous trap. That's it! Treecko is thinking smart. What he did was cover sap on to the tree. But how was he going to get Tailow to the tree? There was an idea formed.

My eyes widened. "That's it! Treecko, jump climp in front of the tree, don't stick. Now, use Bullet Seed!" I yelled.

Tailow was now angry. "Treecko, get out of the way!" I warned him.

Tailow is stuck, good. I threw the Pokeball. It was shaking..before we even could take a relieving breath Tailow appeared out of it's Pokeball. "Tailow!" She angrily shrieked.

"Hilbert, what do we do? What attack should we call out?" She asked. I shivered. "We just run!" I said. She stood there as Tailow was about to use peck at her. I grabbed her wrist. "Don't just stand there!" I took her away, "Hilbert slow down!" We were panting, left and right was where we were moving. She then tripped over a rock and we both tumbled down a hill and landed into the water, where the current was strong. "May, ya goofed!" I tried holding on to the branch and saved myself. I then turned and heard screaming.

"Hilbert!" I saw her going through the water fall. Oh no! I ran as fast as a could trying to reach for her hand, but I couldn't reach her. Wait..think Hilbert. I couldn't hear over May's screaming...that's it! "May! You gotta think on this one, call out a right Pokemon!" I shouted. She nodded. "Wurmple!" She tossed her Pokeball to the edge. "Wurmple string shot my wrist!" She yelled, and her wrist was wrapped around. I grabbed on to Wurmple and tried pulling her out of the water, but the current was strong. Pull! I told my self. May flew up to the floor, and I fell. She was saved.

Suddenly, Wurmple started glowing. "Wurmple is evolving!" I waved to her. She pushed me out of the way. "Ahh!" She squealed.

A new Pokemon appeared. She Pokedexed it.

**Cascoon: Cascoon makes its protective cocoon by wrapping its body entirely with a fine silk from its mouth. Once the silk goes around its body, it hardens. This Pokémon prepares for its evolution inside the cocoon**

May brought her hands together. "Adorable, next stage is a Beautifly!" She admired her Cascoon.

I itched my chin...I remember having read that Wurmple had two evolutions, but I'm not sure cascoon evolves into a Beautifly..

"Tailow!" We heard the dangerous bird shriek. Oh no, not again!

May and I stood back to back. "What do we do?" She whimpered.

"Catch it." I narrowed my eyebrows.

"Treecko! Bullet Seed!" I yelled. I could see Tailow flying away from the seeds as Treecko was turning around like a machine gun, so uniformed trying to hit Tailow. He keeps missing! This Tailow is fast..

"Tailow keeps dodging it!" May brought both of her fists together staring at the seeds.

"No duh." I stared at Tailow. Tailow then glided down and used Quick attack on Treecko. Treecko fell to the floor. "Treecko!" I yelled. Treecko was done goofing off. He looked angry. But so did Tailow.

"Treecko! Quick attack, now!" I screamed. It rammed Tailow to the floor. "Now, corner it down with your absorb!" Smash went Tailow to the floor. "Bullet seed." I firmly said. "Tailow!" She says in fear.

"Now, Pokeball, go!" I yelled.

There was the Pokeball moving back and forth. May and I moved closer, you could see Tailow struggling on the inside, not literally, but I could feel it. She didn't want to be tamed. "C'mon..' I whispered to myself.

It was shaking like crazy, then it was moving slowly...and then it just stopped moving..and we heard the caught noise. That one, bland noise, the "duun!" Of it being caught was normal to any trainer, but was different to me.

"I CAUGHT TAILOW!" I placed the Pokeball on the log and started bowing down to it. I grabbed onto May's wrist and made her bow down to Tailow. As I sat up and down I made her do the same.

"Hilbert let go of me! I don't wanna bow down to your dumb Pokemon!" She cried.

"This is amazing!" I danced around. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Haven't you done this before though?"

"Yes, but not for a very long time! And it feels good!" I pranced around.

I then yelled. "HELLO WORLD! MY NAME IS HILBERT POKEMON MASTER, AND I'M BACK BABY!"

She wagged her hands. "Shut up! You're scaring the Pokemon."

I then grabbed my bag and returned Treecko and ran the trail. "Wait, where are you going!" She screamed.

"Roxanne's gym! Last one there is a rotten Exeggcute!"

And we ran to the sunset, off to my next gym badge.


	10. Feelin' Tailowed

I was marching up the steep edge of the forest, that led to a city. With me, Tailow and Treecko, nothing will get in my way.

_Hey what about me?!_

Oh yeah, and May. We've been on the road for three weeks, traveling to Rustboro City. So far, I've picked my starter to be Treecko, met my half rival Brendan (Huge fan) and caught Tailow. While May has been following me, she chose Torchic, and her wurmple evolved into a Cascoon! These three weeks have been crazy, but I'm glad we're here in one piece. Because I, Hilbert will collect all eight badges of Hoenn and win the Pokemon league!

* * *

"There it is fella, Rustboro City." I said to Treecko.

I could hear panting. "Y-You never wait for me!" She fell with exhaustion. "C'mon we got no time to spare! You and I have a gym badge to earn!"

"Hey! I know you!" A kid ran up to May. Must be another fan. "You're May! The famous coordinator!" His eyes sparkled. She blushed. "Yeah! Haha, that's me!" She stammered.

"And Brendan totally creamed you!" He exclaimed. May fell to the floor. "Does everyone have to mention that?" She weakly groaned. I laughed awkwardly and helped her up. "Anyways, could you give Brendan my coordinator card! I would love if he would call me. Thank you!" The boy cycled away.

She squished the paper in her hand and growled. "Oh that Brendan! Always thinks he's better than everyone."

I awkwardly chuckled. "Hehehe, c'mon May..no crying please."

Fire lit up in her eyes. She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to town. "We're getting that gym badge!"

Finally she's into taking the lead. We then were wandering around town trying to find the Gym. "Aha! Tada! Here's the gym!" She stood there proud. "Wow May, you finally managed to find the Gym faster than I did!" I itched my head.

We walked into the gym.

"Hello!" I firmly yelled.

Rocks were being thrown at me. "Ah! May, duck!" I took cover.

"You must know that the only way to get rid of rocks is to vanish them with water, but unless you want them to stay the same...a good thunderbolt is going to have to go underway." It was the Gym leader, Roxanne, who smirked.

"Hey, I know you! You're that scholar chick in Rock types." May pointed.

"Wow! It's really you! Roxanne!" My eyes turned into hearts, and I brought my hands together. She's just beautiful!

She turned her head to the side and smirked. "The one and only."

"Hmph, you seem to take a quick liking to her." May crossed her arms.

"Well, what is it you want? A gym badge?" Roxanne asked me.

"If you don't mind." I blushed.

_Hmph! What does he see in that snob. Ah! Stop it May!_

I saw May growling, and then her face lit up, and she started yelling at herself and whispering. Man, what is wrong with that chick.

"Alright then. As you may know_ I_ am Roxanne, the Rustboro Pokémon Gym Leader. I became a Gym Leader so that I may apply what I learned at thePokémon Trainer's School in battle. Would you kindly demonstrate how you battle, and with which Pokémon?"

"You got it! Let's begin! May you can sit at the edge." Roxanne pointed. "Whatever." May sat down. Suddenly, I could see Brendan walk in.

"Ah! Brendan! What are you doing here?" She was surprised.

"I was running a few errands for Roxanne, already have four gym badges so why rush?" Brendan bragged.

"What is so special about her anyways?" May crossed her arms.

"Can I sit? I would really love to see Hilbert's battling style. He's pretty interesting." Brendan smiled.

"Alright, Hilbert. You do know I'm a rock type leader. So I'm going to go with Geodude!" She released him.

I chuckled. "Then, I'm going to have an advantage over you! Treecko, I chose you!" I yelled.

"Hilbert is going to use a Grass type. I think that's super effective." May smiled with determination.

Brendan stared at May with concern. "Yeah but he's still a Treecko-baby. Does it even know any grass type moves?"

"Of course! Absorb and Bullet Seed!" May bragged.

Little does she know...Treecko forgot Absorb! And I don't want to use Bullet Seed now, it's not right at this moment. I closed my eyes and shook my head.

"Quit stallin'!" Roxanne scolded me.

"Quick attack, directly!" I yelled.

"Guard yourself! Defense curl!" She stopped Treecko.

"Now, use Rock Throw!" She yelled. Treecko slid aggressively to the floor.

"How did Treecko get affected? Geodude is clearly disadvantaged." May observed

Brendan scoffed. "Because _May, _didn't you see what she did there? She distracted Treecko, and stopped him. He was caught of guard so of course it's going to damage."

"That's smart of you, but Treecko, quick attack again! Bring Geodude to the floor!" I quickly thought.

"Trrrrreeeecko!" Treecko did as told.

"Now Pound!" I pointed.

"Geodude!" He yelled in pain.

"Did he seriously forget absorb for pound?" May yelled. Brendan chuckled. "Where is that bullet seed at?" May slams her hands to her fist.

"Great job Hilbert. But don't flatter yourself. Geodude, lift Treecko, and use a tackle attack!" That really hurt Treecko, he was tackled and thrown up into the air.

"Hilbert! Don't just stand there! Use a grass move. Ugh why?!" May seemed frustrated.

"I see what he's trying to do. Saving best for last. Not bad, Hilbert." Brendan smirked.

"Not bad Hilbert." May mocked Brendan.

I can't let Treecko be hit to the floor. Should I?

"Treecko! Bullet seed on the floor! Now!" I shouted.

Treecko beautifully elevated himself, and landed.

"Not bad..if you were a coordinator. Rock tomb!" Roxanne pointed.

"Treecko don't be confused! Attack the enemy, hit it with Bullet Seed!" I screamed.

"Treee-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko!" He was pinning down Geodude.

"Geodude!" Roxanne yelled.

"Great work! Now finish it off while he's not looking. Use quick attack!" I said.

"Quick attack again? But didn't that fail?" May asked Brendan.

"Yeah, but the bullet seed is super effective, and plus it distracted him. While Geodude is trying to cope with the seeds, Treecko attacked Geodude from behind!" Brendan was keenly observing me.

"You could learn a thing or two from this guy."

Geodude then fell to the floor.

"Geodude! Return!" She called him back.

"Treecko! Nice work!" I hifived him. He danced and shook his behind at Roxanne. A sweat drop appeared and I shrugged. "Well..that's..my Treecko."

"He's interesting, but do you think you can defeat my nosepass?" Roxanne cackled.

She tossed him out. "Noooooosssseeepasss." He growled.

Wow. I thought, I pulled out my Pokedex

**Nosepass: Nosepass, the Compass Pokémon. Nosepass has a nose that functions as an electromagnet and determines location by moving its nose about.**

I smirked. "Hmm, interesting."

"Well you ready?" She asked.

"Treecko, pound attack!" I yelled.

"He didn't move..'' May told Brendan.

"Well, no duh. Don't know know how heavy that thing is?" Brendan rolled his eyes.

"Tackle Treecko!" Roxanne broke off the confusion.

"Treecko!" He cried in pain being slid to the edge of the floor. He tried to get up, as he struggled with his eyes twitching.

"Get up! Use Bullet Seed!" I snapped my fingers.

"Treeeec-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko-ko!" Off he went.

"Dodge it by harden!" Roxanne firmly commanded.

Nosepass stood tall and strong.

"How is she going to lose?" May gasped.

"Hilbert's letting advantage get to his head.." Brendan tapped his chin.

"Try using a grass move again, do the same!" I yelled.

Nosepass took some damage.

"Rock tomb!" She surrounded my struggling Treecko with Rocks, and he couldn't move.

"Now, Rock Throw!" She pointed at him.

"Treeeecko!" He was tossed to the wall. He tried getting up but he fell.

I clenched my fist and shook my head. "Treecko, return! I choose you, Tailow!"

"Quick use Peck!" Tailow pecked.

"That's not good enough." Roxanne said.

"Use Tackle."

"Tailow dodge it! Wing attack!" I called forth.

Nothing happened.

"Don't you know, it doesn't affect Nosepass, but nice try." She winked.

"Ugh."

"Rock Throw again!" She yelled.

"It's super effective." Brendan observed.

"Hmm..super effective.." May says to herself.

"Wait! I got it! Tailow use double team!" I snapped my fingers.

"Which one should I hit" As Nosepass was looking around confused.

"Now, use quick attack out of surprise!" I wave my fist up into the air.

"Nosepass!" He fell with pain.

"Tackle it! Nosepass!" Roxanne ordered.

"Dodge it, finish it off with a wing attack and quick attack combo!" I yelled.

"Tailow!" She flew left and right, first confusing Nosepass. Smart move.

"I see what Hilbert's doing." Brendan smirked.

Tailow smacked down Nosepass.

"Nosepass lost!" May cheered.

Roxanne touched her heart, closed her eyes, and smiled with relief. "He's..good.."

"Yay! Tailow!" I hugged her.

May and Brendan walked up to me.

"Finally, huh?" Brendan laughed.

"I know!"

"So May, are you up for a battle?" I asked her.

"Uh...Roxanne's probably tired." She nervously said.

"You bet I am." She cracked a sweat.

"It's okay! Maybe we will stop by again on our way back!"

_Yeah, of course Hilbert we will!_

"So... I lost... It seems that I still have much more to learn... I understand. The Pokémon League's rules state that Trainers are to be given this if they defeat a Gym Leader. Please accept the official Pokémon League Stone Badge." Roxanne handed me the badge.

"Yes! I caught my first badge in ages, and the first one...of...Hoenn!" I raised my badge to the sky.

"Good luck Hilbert." Roxanne chuckled.

Brendan, May, and I both waved out into the next path to the city.

"Well, I'm off to the next gym..May. You know very well..who that is." Brendan winked.

May's eyes widened and she covered his mouth.

"What?!" He yelled.

"Shut up! Don't mention it!" She yelled.

"Mention what?!" I said.

"It's nothing." Brendan laughed.

"Well, I guess we're parting ways, good luck Hilbert! I would love to battle you again." Brendan shook my hand.

I nodded. "Same goes to you!''

He walked away and waved.

Now that Brendan's earning his 5th gym badge, I'm eager to get my next badge!

I ran off. "Where are you going, Hilbert!" May ran

"To catch more Pokemon and challenge more gyms!" I ran off as she followed.


	11. Double Battle Calls For Trouble

"Ahhhh!" Treecko and I yelled as loud as we can, eradicating peace in the forest, our echoes were dispersed into thin air. "Treecko, Tailow! We are Pokemon Masters, all of us! We are going to get to Dewford Island Gym and beat the gym leader! Now! This is the time!" We were seen on an edge of a boulder.

"Days and nights, we've been training for getting gym badges! AND WE WILL MAKE IT!" I yelled louder.

"And how are we going to get to Dewford Gym? We don't have any water types or a boat." May wrecked my mojo as I fell.

I awkwardly laughed. "Don't worry May, there will be a solution!" I pointed to the city. "We can find someone who owns a boat, or catch a Pokemon."

She rolled her eyes. "Because it's so easy."

"Well, lets get outta here, and go back into the city." I marched my way out of the forest.

"Ugh, Hilbert! We're always walking." She groaned.

"Quit bein' such a wuss!" I marched faster with glee.

We got into the city and we heard loud speakers.

"Attention." That familiar voice rung into my ears. No..it can't be. My eyes widened. "Hilbert, is every thing alright?" May looked concerned.

I shook my head and pointed at the speaker who set up a large stage right in the middle of the plaza. "It's that man I saw earlier! That's how I lost my bike and met you!" She looked shocked.

It was Ghestis. But..why was he wearing a red cape..

"Why are they dressed in Team Aqua and Team Magma attire?" May gritted her teeth.

"Team who?" I looked confused.

"Never mind that, let's see what he has to say. Here take these sunglasses." May reached into her yellow backpack. I think she wants us to blend in.

"Thank you all for coming. I know you all might wonder why we are wearing the evil and villainous Team Aqua and Team Magma attire. We now are about to represent destruction trainers and these evil organizations are doing to Pokemon. However, I don't want to be a spoiler. Tonight will be a formal event banquet on my speech I have to say. Please come, it is very important." Ghestis announced.

Everyone was mumbling around the crowds. "Ah yes, it will be in Rustboro Hall. No ticket needed. That's all." Ghestis said as the Team Aqua and Magma "grunts" walked down the stage.

"A formal event.." May crossed her arms.

"We have to go." I slammed my fist into my hand.

"Yeah, but we don't have anything formal to wear." May acknowledged. "Wait! I'll buy us clothes!" May gathered up her money.

"Right, you do that, and I'll make a phone call." I nodded.

She nodded and we parted ways.

* * *

"He's back?" Hilda gasped with astonishment.

I nodded uncomfortably.

"What the heck is Ghestis doing in Hoenn?!" She whispered loudly.

I shrugged. "I don't know. But this doesn't seem like it's just to enjoy the scenery."

She leaned back against her chair. "Huh, and after all that we've done including Nate and Rosa."

I nodded again. "So what are you going to do? You can't just let him do this again." Hilda reminded me.

"That's what I need to tell you too. Ghestis is hosting a speech tonight at Rustboro City Hall. And if we know him any better, you and I know what he's trying to pull." I explained.

"Right. Do you guys need our help? Red and I ca-"

"No it's okay. May and I can handle it ourselves." I said.

Even though deep down I don't think we can, and May might end up tripping and ruining everything because she's such a clutz. That's when flashbacks appear of how many times she fell, trip, accidentally hit me, or spilt something.

"Alright. Sounds good." Hilda nodded.

"Okay then..I'll tell you later tonight what happens." I was getting ready to hang up.

"Hilbert?" She softly called my name.

"Uh-yeah, Hilda?" I answered back.

"Stay safe.." She sighed.

I gave her a thumbs up and winked. "You can count on me!"

"Haha, bye." Hilda's sweet smile ended the phone call.

"I'm back!" May sing songed inside. "Here, change into this." She threw a tuxedo at me. I'm not for dressing up, but what can we do.

We both went in the changing room, and spoke as we were changing.

"Listen May, don't goof anything up." I faced her.

She bent down to put her dress on. "Why would you say that?"

"Uh..no reason." I slipped on my pants.

She moved her hair out of her dress.

"No worries, everything will be just fine."

I finished and adjusted my tie. "I hope so."

We came out of the changing area.

"Well, how do I look?" She twirled around in her dress. She wore a solid black cutout back dress (**A/N Jeez, if you really wanna know! Search it up! If ya really wanna buy it, it's only 22.80$ at forever 21~) **I just laughed. "You look fine, I don't see why you needed to spend money on jewlery too, but hey, what do I know?" I rolled my eyes.

As we were on our way May kept tripping on her high heels. "May if you can't walk in them, I really suggest you wear your sneakers instead." I said.

"What are you crazy?!" She yelled into my face.

"Jeez, sorry.."

I bent my arm,brought it out to her and she took hold of it. We walked into the hall. I kept a close eye.

"So here we are." I stared into space.

"I wonder where Ghestis is.." May also searched.

Ghestis came up on stage.

"As you may know, I invited you all down here." Ghestis announced, and everyone started clapping. We did the same. But we didn't admire him. I muttered under my breath.

"Pokemon are being treated like weapons in the Hoenn region." He said.

The people gasped.

"Your Pokemon shouldn't be under your arm. Trainers use them as a weapon, Coordinators treat them as a little prize. But do you all really appreciate them?" He yelled.

I could see May was looking uneasy as her eyes began to slightly water. "May don't listen to them. He tried doing the same back in Unova. He's just trying to trick you!" I grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

She nodded. She agrees, so, good. "Do you think the Pokemon are really happy being shoved inside those balls you carry. Don't you think they deserve to be free? Aren't they happier that way?" Ghestis raised his voice.

Mumbling was being heard, mumbles of agreement. "I see the majority of you agree. If so, tomorrow please return at Rustboro's gym to release your Pokemon! Enjoy the rest of your night here, closes at one am. I'll still be here for questions." He left the stage as fancy music was playing.

Everyone started dancing. "What to we do?" May sighed. "Just dance, we need to get close to him with out looking suspicious." I placed my hands on her hips as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Uh..Hilbert?" She asked me while I payed close attention to Ghestis. "Not now.." I stared at him. He seemed to be holding a Pokeball. I have no idea what it is in it though.

"I can't dance." She said. She then kinda stumbled. "Just follow my foot movements." I said. May nodded." I slid my hand onto her lower back , held her hand and bent down. I moved my head up and saw Ghestis whispering to other people.

"C'mon." I quickly elevated her back. "Ah! Hilbert!" I quickly danced my way to Ghestis. I then made it to him, and casually danced with May again. "Are you crazy?!" She whispered.

"Latios is here with me, I just need Latias.." Ghestis whispered. "Who?" I said. I saw them walk into a lab like room. "May were going in there!" I yelled. We tiptoed in, and hid behind the shelves. I couldn't see anything though. Maybe May could carry me up so I can see. Or I have to do it the other way around.

"May get onto my shoulders." I instructed. "What why?"

"Just do it."

"What do you see?" I strained. Boy she's heavy. "He's putting a Pokeball into some..chamber thing.." She leaned in. "We'll have him secure this in here for now." Ghestis commanded.

"Secure?" I whispered. She then accidentally kicked me very hard. "Ooomf!" I collapsed. "Waaah!" She fell.

"Who goes there!" Ghestis knocked down to reveal an almost unconscious me with a May on the top.

* * *

"Well, well, well It looks like we have some guests.." Ghestis smiled at me. "Hilbert, I see you followed me to Hoenn." He cackled.

"What are you doing with those Pokemon!" May yelled.

"Ah, and you've brought your girlfriend too."

"Girlfriend?!" May and I yelled in unison.

"I see you've seen a sneak peak of my plan. But that's all you'll see." He sneered.

"Why are you doing this again!?" I growled.

"Because I'm fighting for what's right!" Ghestis roared.

"How is that right?!" I yelled.

"Enough, I don't have time for these kids game. Grunts. Take care of these two." Ghestis took the Pokeball and ran away.

"What do we do?" May shivered.

"We battle em'." I nodded.

"How about a double battle." The grunts snickered.

"Double battle it is. Treecko!" I threw out the Pokeball.

"I still don't-uh, Torchic!" She threw him out.

"Seviper!" One threw out.

"Corphish!" The other announced.

"Treecko, use bullet seed on Corphish!" I commanded.

"Torchic uh..use..ember on Seviper!" May nodded.

Torchic and Treecko ran together and attacked.

"Seviper, posion sting!"

"Corphish, bubble beam!"

"Treecko, pound!" I yelled.

Corphish and Seviper began to look drowzy.

"Now Torchic, Scratch em up!" May pointed.

Great, we got Seviper and Corphish unable to move.

Me and May said in a unison.

"Treecko, Finish it off with bullet seed!"

"Torchic, finish it off with ember attack!"

And then the two Pokemon were hit and then slide to the floor. They were knocked down.

"Alright!" We both exchanged a hi five.

The two grunts ran away.

"May, we gotta get outta here." I said as we left. We were nearly panting as we fell to the ground. Back in the forest.

"Aw, nuts my dress has a little rip in it!" May sighed.

"May, that battle was awesome! See, you can battle!" I stared into the stars.

"I guess so, that was pretty scary though." She was grasping for air. All that running though. "So tomorrow we'll train eve-" I saw that she had already fallen asleep. I laughed to myself and placed my jacket on her.

I then thought to myself about this...Latios and Latias..what is Ghestis going to do with these Pokemon? What is he going to do about the trainers tomorrow?


	12. Different Type of Evolution

"I'm going to be a pokemon master an-"

"Hilbert would you stop yapping, let's get some food please!" May yelled.

I cringed at how I was rudely interrupted by her daily whining. I placed my hands on my hips and narrowed my eyes. "That's all you ever say!"

I took out my back pack and dumped food out. "What's this?" She stared. "Resources. We can't always go to restaurants. Our money is going down so we'll take turns making food." I said, setting up the fire wood and then dragging a pot for soup.

May silently groaned and raised her voice. "B-but I don't know _how _to make food." She started tearing up.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you?"

"Why would my mother teach me if she makes me food." May rolled her eyes.

"You're a girl! You have to know how to make food!" I frowned.

She stood up and crossed her arms. "Hey! That's just plain sexist!"

"Who said I was even a feminist." I mumbled fixing the pot. I really didn't mean to say that. I'm not sexist nor a feminist. But gah, I can't help it. Every time May and I argues I always say horrible things to her. I know this is going to really bite me in the butt later on.

"Sit next to me and I'll teach you." I patted down to the floor.

"But it's work.." She groaned and slumped next to me.

"Not if you have your Pokemon!" I cheerfully smiled.

"Treecko, Tailow, come on out!" I threw my pokeballs.

"Tailow you can start by pecking onto the onions. Mince them up real nicely!" I gave her a thumbs up.

"Treecko! Use bullet seed to smash the tomatoes!" I lined them up with bowls behind them. As treecko used his bulletseeds they fell into the bowl and I ran to collect them.

I then dumped them into the pot.

"See May, it isn't that hard! Now get Torchic to start up this party!" I grinned.

'Torchic come on out!" May calls him out.

"Use Ember onto the logs! Under the pot!" May yelled.

"Tooooor chic-chic-chic!" He flared into the pot.

"Now, we just wait for that to get ready! Okay..so I'm pretty sure you want apple juice. So May.." I stared at the apple trees.

"Treeco use bullet seed and knock down those apples!"

"Cascoon, I chose you! Use string shot to create a net to hold those apples." May commaneded.

Apples were all succesfully caught.

Suddenly, Cascoon was glowing.

"Cascoon evolving!" I brought my hands together.

"That fast?" May cheered.

"Yeah! These kinds of Pokemon are known to evolve quickly." I told her.

"Beautifly, you're mine!" She raised her fist up into the air.

But...uhm..that wasn't Beautifly, and I also expected this. It was Dustox. I knew it wasn't right.

Her smile suddenly transitioned to a frown as she drops to the floor. "May!" I helped her up. "Th-thats..Dustox.." She frowned.

"Yeah! That's because Wurmple can evolve into two different Pokemon. It's either Dustox or Beautifly. If you wanted Beautifly, you should've had Silcoon." I taught her.

She started yelling at me and hitting me. "SO YOU MEAN THAT YOU KNEW IT WAS GOING TO EVOLVE INTO A DUSTOX THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?"

I held on to her wrist as she was throwing her fists every where. "Dammit May, hold still!" I yelled.

"NO I WILL NOT HOLD STILL!" She was screaming.

Dustox fluttered next to Treecko, frowning.

"May, look what you did. You hurt Dustox's feelings." I crawled to Dustox.

May stared at her fingers and then shook her head, seeming like she had changed her mind. "Oh Dustox, I was just confused. I love you no matter what Pokemon you turn out to be." She smiled.

Dustox turned around and looked flattered. "Here, have some Poke-chow!" May handed Dustox a few blocks.

"That's the spirit. Now May come back so you can see me cook. Listen, I'll be cooking the first week so you can take over from there. We'll take turns." I explained to her.

She groaned. "But do I really have too?" She whined. "Yes!" I reassured her.

May shrugged and let Dustox rest on her arm. "Oh well, at least I have the coolest Pokemon ever." She smirked.


End file.
